Tomin
Tomin(or Tomen) is the Head Commander of the Ori Army, and so far the only commoner who was permitted to enter the City of Light on Celestis numerous times. He is also the Advisor to the Orici , but this position is mostly a formality in order to distinguish him further from the other military officials. Biography Early Life Tomin was born on the planet Ver Isca in the Ancient Galaxy. His parents were not very devoted to Origin or the rule of the Ori, and they got involved in the ressistance movement which wanted to dispose of Adria and the established system. Tomin found this out as a teenager, but did not interfear in any way and minded his own business that was going to school. Adult Life After he turned 21 years old Tomin was given a job as a builder's assistant. A few months later, just when he started to get into the work, he fell from the construction site and broke both of his legs. The local Patrician healed his wounds in a hurry, but it turned out that the injury was much more serious. He was paralyzed and couldn't walk. This made him doubt the Ori and their power, so he did not ask for the Patrician's healing again. Despite the attempt of his firends to convicne him, he thought that the Patrician should have known what to do the first time, so he tok it as a sign that the Ori are not trully 'all powerful'. Tomin wanted to be a reminder of that to himself and other people. The arrival of the Orici A few months later the Orici's arrival to Ver Isca was announced. Curious as everyone else to see her, he joined a group of people who went out on the village square and waited for her. As soon as Adria came, everyone bowed down to her but Tomen. He was unable to do so due to his paralyzis. Shocked, the Patrician made a step towards him preparing to demand that he shows respect to the Orici, but Adria placed an arm on his shoulder and stopped him. Moving through the crowd, Adria crouched in front of him, with a warm smile on her face. Not saying a word, she placed her arm on his knees and his legs started glowing. Seconds after that he could feel his legs again, so as she stood up so did he. The villagers who were watching them while they were on the ground gasped. Tomin looked at Adria in shock. She smiled again and then walked back to the Patrician, moving through the village. Audience in the City of Light After this and a short argument with his parents, attempting to pursuade them to stop their subversive activities, he went to Celestis and asked for an audience with Adria in the City of Light. Mortals were not allowed to enter the City, so the Patricians turned him away. He started walking back to the nerby village, but after a few steps his body started glowing, and suddenly he found himself in a room with a huge symbol of Origin on the wall and bowls of fire. The Orici was standing right in front of him. Almost immediately as he noticed her, he kneeled and bowed his head. She told him to rest in the City for a few hours,after which she will call him. Tomin stayed in the City of Light for several days, and each of those days Adria spent at least two hours talking with him. He didn't say why he wanted to speak with her, but on the last day Adria brought him to meet her mother. After that she told him the story of how she had to banish her own mother, an Ori, down to the material plane of existance, lock many of her powers and errase parts of her memory. Tomin understood that Adria knew why he requested the audience a few days earlier, so he asked her simply "What should i do?" The answer Orici gave him was something he didn't expect: He was to give his parents a choice: subject themselves to the Patrician who will learn everything there is about the anti-Ori underground after which their memories about the ressistance will be errased, or be sentenced to death on the Ara in the square of the village on Ver Isca. The decision After Tomin came back home and told his parents what has happened, he attempted to convince them to choose the first option. They refused, so a day later, when he was sleeping, Adria came to his dream and talked with him about this. He was aware that he was sleeping, but he was also aware that the Orici is there, communicating with him in his dream. What she said he will remember for the rest of his life: "Enlightenment can not be forced on the people who are not willing to see the path." She then told him that his parents have until noon the following day to make a final decision: and if they choose to die, Tomin will be the one to carry out the death sentence with assistance from the village Administrator. The death sentence As his parents refused to change their mind, Tomin decided to do what the Orici told him. At noon, he read their crimes on the village square in front of a crowd of people. Then the village Administrator ordered to bring his parents and tie them on the Ara. Tomin then carried out the sentence, pouring the burning liquid into the structure and burning his parents alive. After a short silence after the screaming stopped and they were dead, a voice of a patrician could be heared behind him, telling him that the Orici requires his presence. Not thinking twice, Tomin turned away from the Ara and went to the Patrician to Celestis. The Aftermath After the death of his parents Tomin joined the Ori Army. He was among the most devoted soldiers, and he had meetings with Adria every few months. She monitored his progress closely and years later, instead of turning him into a Patrician she decided to give him the title of the Head Commander of the Army: the highest in a hierarchy of the Empire a simple human can get. Today Tomin remains the only 'simple human' who is allowed to enter the City of Light and meet Adria. He is respected and even feared by many. He proved his skill in battle in the war with the Goa'uld, as well as his tactical skills. Appearence Tomin has brown hair and brown eyes. He is 175cm tall and with a muscular build. Usualy he wears the Ori armor of the commanding officer which is made from brown leather and is heavily plated. He has stun weapon on his arms, as well as the Ori staff weapon which is a standard weapon of the Ori army. Personality Tomin is a very calm and collected person. He doesn't like rushing into things, but can be decisive when it is needed. His position influenced his personality very much, as he was not seen showing any emotions since his parents died. See also: *The Ori Empire *Adria *Chaya Sar *Doci Category:Ori Category:Person Category:Ori Citizen